


A Lesson Against Misbehavior

by HamHamNeedsToChill



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, BottomSimcoe!, Double Anal Penetration, Erotica, Lust, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, TopHewlett!, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamNeedsToChill/pseuds/HamHamNeedsToChill
Summary: Simcoe's behavior in Setauket continued to be a problem, so Major Hewlett invited Major André to help administer the Captain's punishment.
Relationships: John Graves Simcoe/Edmund Hewlett/John André
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Lesson Against Misbehavior

**Author's Note:**

> This Oneshot was inspired by: A Lesson in Determination and Patience by Nimravidae
> 
> Seriously amazing work!

Simcoe growls, begrudgingly walking to Whitehall. He gritted his teeth, grinding them together as he lumbered up the steps. Major Hewlett had called him to Whitehall. Well- it was that, or write forms in Philadelphia as punishment. He would rather be here at Whitehall in the Major's presence, than fill out forms. He had spent a couple weeks just waiting for that announcement from Hewlett. Did it really take that long to make a simple decision? He mentally shook it off. Whatever discussion Hewlett wanted to have, he would endure it. He couldn't imagine the Major personally punishing him. No, the Major wouldn't have the guts to look him in the eye while doing so. The Major may rank higher than him, but he knew he was the one in charge. No one could ever truly control him. 

He opened the door, walking into the house and surveying his surroundings. It was a habit of his, getting familiar with his surroundings and making sure there weren't any threats present. Seeing everything was secure, he proceeded to the stairs, making his way up them to Hewlett's study. The stairs creaked a bit under his weight, his boots clunking against the wood audibly, announcing his presence the the Major. He heard Hewlett shuffle around in his room, no doubt moving to the door, ready to open it. Hewlett had been expecting him after all.

Before he even had the chance to raise his hand to open the door, Hewlett opened it for him. He had a stern expression, like usual. Simcoe wasn't sure if he had ever seen the Major smile. It didn't matter to him though, right now all he was concerned with was what Hewlett wanted to talk to him about. He wasn't sure what Hewlett had decided on, he couldn't read the Major's eyes, even as he was silently invited into the room. Silence was one of the great arts of conversation, after all. He felt secure in this room, staying still as Hewlett closed the door. Simcoe stood straight, soldierly, as usual. Simcoe could tell Hewlett was uneasy around him, finding his unusual monotonous nature unsettling. 

"What is it that you wanted to discuss Major?" He asks quietly, his odd voice had a curious tone to it. It suggested gentleness, yet somehow there was something unsettling about it. This much was evident from the subtle shudder that went down the Major's back. Hewlett sighs, walking over to his desk and opening a bottle of Madeira. Really it was more for himself, but being a gentleman, he started pouring a couple glasses. 

"Well I would like to avoid the topic of your... rather... dreadful behavior." He says, a bit hesitantly, offering a glass of Madeira to the Captain. Simcoe took it, watching Hewlett take a drink of it first before taking a sip himself. He tapped his finger against the glass idly, waiting for the Major to continue. He sighs heavily before starting to speak again.

"You behavior is so appalling, I saw it fit to inform another Major, one you don't know. We've discussed it, and I think he and I have come to an agreement." He says pointedly. Simcoe had to bite his tongue to remind himself to be respectful. He didn't want to worsen his punishment. Instead he thought of a more appropriate response.

"And may I know who this Major is? I imagine you'll tell me all about him, and I assume my punishment as well." He says softly, watching Hewlett pour a third glass of Madeira. Simcoe blinked, wondering why the Major had done this. Perhaps it was a momentary lapse of sanity, or he was planning on having a second glass after the first. Hewlett let out a small scoff, looking past Simcoe. 

"Well, actually I wanted you to meet him. He's been kind enough to come down from Philadelphia to help deliver your punishment." A small smile found its way to the Major's lips. Simcoe heard a disturbance behind him, and he quickly whipped around. He hated being taken by surprise. A rather attractive young Major beamed at him from the darkness. An elegant blonde braid flowed down over his right shoulder, and a smirk never seemed to leave his pleasant expression. He stepped closer, nodding to Simcoe slowly.

"Major John André. A pleasure to meet you." He says softly. This man's voice was incredibly alluring, even when he knew the tone was neutral. Simcoe gritted his teeth again, unsure how to feel about this new face.

"The pleasure is mine, Major André." Simcoe nods curtly, wondering when on earth they were going to tell him what his punishment was. André's nose always seemed to be turned up to some degree, as if the man thought he was better than everyone else. Well- It may just have been the way he carried himself, or the Captain's own imagination, how little there was of it. André walked past Simcoe to the more open space of the room, next to Major Hewlett. Simcoe swallowed, a feeling of dread welling up in his throat. What awaited him at the hands of two higher ranking officers? He started trying to think of a way to get out of the situation he was in, without appearing to be a coward. 

"I hate to be impatient, but I am rather curious as to what my punishment is." He says bluntly. André cocked an eyebrow, surprised at the Captain's confidence. The Majors exchanged a glance, sort of sizing Simcoe up. The Captain wasn't sure he felt comfortable with his superiors gaze boring into him. André scoffed with amusement, folding his arms behind his back.

"Your punishment is to listen to our orders. No matter what they are. Perhaps, you may even come to enjoy obeying orders." He smirks. Edmund nods, adding to what André said.

"If you obey, you will be rewarded. But if you disobey, your reward will be rescinded." He says harshly. Simcoe wondered what his first order would be. Punishment was punishment, and he would have to see it through to the end, like a gentleman. He gritted his teeth again, grinding them together nervously as Hewlett folded his arms behind his back as well. The two Majors stood side by side, looking at him with the same predatory gaze. He felt like a dog in a trap, cornered by a pair of voracious predators. He had no idea what they were about to-

"Get on your knees, now please." Hewlett orders, giving the Captain a small smile. The grin was smug, subtly so. It was aggravating, the arrogance that now radiated off Hewlett in waves. He had been pumped up by André, no doubt, given confidence. The Captain gave Hewlett a sour look, but he did as he was told. He got down on both knees, looking up the Major with his cold, glacial eyes. He hoped the Major could see his contempt. Hewlett nods, stepping a bit closer.

"Good, undress me from the waist down." He ordered again. The Captain blinked with shock. Surely this was some sort of cruel prank. But the darkening lust in their eyes was slowly proving that this was no joke. Simcoe had to swallow down his pride, reaching his hands up to Hewlett's breeches and starting to take them off. He took in a deep breath as the Major's pants pooled at his ankles. He looked away, avoiding looking at Hewlett's length, which was actually unexcited at the moment. He didn't want to meet the Major's gaze, which was glaring down at him, wondering why he was defiantly looking away.

"Look at me while you're working. Don't leave me waiting." Hewlett said firmly. Simcoe sighs silently, looking up at Hewlett as he raised his hand up to the Major's length and took hold of it gently. It was soft in his hand, not at all aroused. He didn't exactly know what the Major wanted, besides getting him up, and getting him off. Well- the specifics were lost to him anyway. He gave Hewlett's length a gentle squeeze, stroking it slowly. He wasn't passionate about it. André sighed, watching impatiently.

"Oh- do hurry up Captain. We have all night, but I would rather have a turn as well." The younger Major says softly. Simcoe chewed the inside of his lip, knowing exactly what they wanted him to do. He didn't like it, but he was curious as to what the reward was for following orders. He licked his lips slowly and deliberately, wetting them before pressing them to Hewlett's tip. The Major shuddered, sliding his hands down to Simcoe's shoulders, squeezing him gently. Simcoe steadily took more of Hewlett's length into his mouth. He could feel him growing more aroused, the head becoming velvety smooth as he glided his tongue over it. There was something pleasant about the taste this had. He didn't dare say anything, keeping his focus on Hewlett's member. He swirled his tongue over the underside, focusing on the sensitive spot just beneath the glans. Hewlett let out a small gasp, squirming as pleasure tingled up into his groin. 

"Th-That's good Simcoe... Keep doing that." He says softly, praising him. Simcoe did continue, finding the praise quite pleasant. Simcoe eagerly took in more of the Major's length, carefully working his lips and tongue around the shaft. Simcoe sucked gently, humming softly. Hewlett let out more delighted whimpers, very quiet and sincere noises that made Simcoe's stomach do flips with butterflies and heat. The weight of the Major's length on his tongue made his mouth water. Hewlett swallowed to clear his throat, looking down at the Captain hungrily. André smirks, walking around Simcoe and resting his hand on the back of his head.

"Move like this, and you'll get your reward sooner." He smiles coyly, starting to push and pull the Captain's head on Hewlett's length. Simcoe let out a little noise of protest, but obediently continued to bob his head on his cock, sucking himself down further, fighting the urge to gag in favor of making Hewlett moan his name. Those sweet noises were making his length twitch in his breeches, which slowly made it begin to throb and drip with precum. Tension coiled in his stomach, making his heart flutter and his fingers ache. Lust was slowly starting to take over. He lost himself to the task, closing his eyes as he bobbed his head steadily faster. Hewlett's grip on his shoulders tightened as he felt his climax draw closer and closer. Heat bubbled in his groin, tension coiling as Simcoe swiped his tongue over the slit.

"S-Simcoe!" The Major gasped, his mouth opening in a silent moan as the tension suddenly unfurled. Simcoe let out a surprised moan as Hewlett came into his mouth. He shudders at the taste, not out of disgust, but because it was such a pleasant surprise. He was only slightly salty, with another undertone he couldn't quite describe. He sucked Hewlett clean and pulled off his length, a strand of saliva connecting his lip to it. André smiled, pleased that Simcoe was taking his punishment so well.

"Good boy." He purred seductively, unfastening his breeches for Simcoe. The Captain seemed a little disappointed that he had to do it again, but the curiosity was driving him to do more. He would work a little harder for André. Simcoe turned to face the younger Major directly, hearing Hewlett sit down on his bed. Hewlett simply watched as Simcoe began pumping André's length. The young Major squirms, bucking his hips slowly against his hand. 

"Go ahead and use your mouth, try and work your tongue around the shaft a bit more." He says softly, watching Simcoe take his cock into his mouth. He lets out a shaky breath, biting his lip as Simcoe sucked his tip slowly, swirling his tongue in circles around it. He held the back of Simcoe's head, threading his fingers through his hair. 

"Such a good boy, finish with me and you'll get a wonderful reward." He purred alluringly, sending a shiver down Simcoe's back. The Captain squeezed André's length in his mouth, pressing his tongue against it roughly as he bobbed his head. Pleasure tingled up André's cock, heat pooling in his groin as Simcoe worked his tongue around the young Major's length. André's breath hitched as he bucked his hips into Simcoe's mouth, doing some of the work for him. Simcoe swallowed around his member quickly, doing the best he could to keep himself from gagging. André was a trembling mess, undone from the flicks of Simcoe's tongue.

"Simcoe... P-Please..." He shudders, his voice fluttering. Simcoe smirked internally, relishing in the sounds he drove from André. His cock throbbed, he had a feeling his reward would be exactly what he wanted. He wanted his aching member to be satisfied, and feel the Majors hands on his length. He suddenly grabbed André's hips, pulling him close and deep throating the young Major's cock. André gasped, his hands clutching at Simcoe's hair.

"S-Simcoe!" He shudders, moaning loudly. Simcoe swallowed around his length as if he were drinking something, massaging his tongue against the underside of his length. He gags, pulling off enough to stave it off, sucking on his tip roughly. André gasps, suddenly clutching onto Simcoe's hair, pulling it. Simcoe felt André's cock twitch before he came. Simcoe obediently swallowed, the taste about the same, though he seemed to have a sweeter taste. It could have been Simcoe's imagination, however. The Captain pulled off André's length, licking his lips seductively. His thoughts immediately went to his reward, his mind racing at the possibilities. His cock twitched with interest. 

"Do I get my reward now? I believe that's something you promised me." He says softly, his voice husky from lust. Hewlett and André smirked, still looking down at the Captain. Hewlett smiles, standing up from his bed and stepping aside to allow Simcoe access. 

"Of course, lay down on the bed, and we'll give you the reward." He says softly. A shudder went up Simcoe's groin with excitement. He compliantly walked up to the bed, and climbed onto it, laying down. Hewlett and André climbed onto the bed with him, going on either side of Simcoe. The Captain shuddered with excitement, watching the two Majors set their hands on him, André focusing lower while Hewlett set his sights on higher things. Hewlett's hands drifted up to Simcoe's coat, sliding it off, and quickly getting to work on his vest as well. His fingers nimbly undid the buttons, and slid off his uniform. André was doing the same for Simcoe's breeches, working them off. Simcoe shuddered as he was soon fully undressed. His cheeks grew hot with embarrassment and lust as Hewlett's hands slid up his sides slowly, and onto his chest, his thumbs brushing over his nipples. Simcoe let out a small groan of pleasure.

"Wh-what are you planning on doing?" He asks curiously, heat coiling in his stomach. Hewlett smirks at him, taking one of Simcoe's nipples and rolling it between his fingers.

"Well, we were going to tease you first. Just part of your punishment, and eventual reward." He says softly, giving Simcoe's nipple a firm tug. Simcoe gasps shakily, light fluttering pleasure tingled down to his cock, making it twitch temptingly for André. 

"F-For how long?" He asks impatiently, squirming as Hewlett did the same to his other nipple as well, pinching, pulling, and rolling them torturously. He whimpered as Hewlett spoke again.

"Until we can't stand it anymore. You will see. Have patience, Captain." He says firmly, watching André glide his hands over Simcoe's stomach gently, unbearably close to his length. André couldn't seem to stop smirking, Simcoe noticed, watching the smug bastard slide his hand an inch from his cock. He bucked his hips slowly, whining impatiently. 

"P-please... I did what you asked." He squirms desperately, already undone from their touch. He needed someone to release this tension that was building inside him. It swelled again as André finally took hold of his cock. But his grasp was so feather light, teasing and taunting him. Simcoe wasn't sure how much longer he could keep being patient. André tsks, smirking at the Captain deviously.

"Ah ah. You aren't giving orders. We are." The young Major purrs deeply, sending more chills down Simcoe's back. God he needed someone to touch him so bad, more than the meager caresses he was receiving. His cock dripped with his juices, throbbing and pink with arousal. He knew the Majors couldn't take much more of this either, seeing their very prominent erections standing at attention. He would just have to egg them on a bit. 

He noticed that André was noticeably larger than Hewlett. Lewdly, he wondered how it would feel like to have either of them deep inside him. He wanted to feel them pressing against his walls, twitching and pressed against his sweet spot. Maybe that was his reward, being fucked by these two higher ranking officers. André continued his feather gripped assault, slowly but surely driving Simcoe mad. He groaned, bucking his hips up again into André's hand to attempt to get some sort of friction. The young Major shot Simcoe a glance, lifting his hand away to show he wasn't messing around. Simcoe immediately stilled his movements, shuddering. 

"Please, I followed your orders..." He squirms, his length twitching with need. André sighs, taking a firm hold of Simcoe's length, rubbing the pad of his thumb into the sensitive spot under the tip. Simcoe whimpered pitifully, his breath hitching as his length throbbed, a couple drops of precum leaking out. God- would this never end? Hewlett hums, watching Simcoe squirm. He slid a hand up to Simcoe's face, caressing his cheek gently as his thumb brushed over his lip. Simcoe parted his lips, suddenly taking Hewlett's thumb into his mouth, nipping him and sliding his tongue over it. Hewlett pulled his hand away, blinking in surprise at the Captain's eagerness.

"André I think we better satisfy him, he's getting rather ravenous for pleasure." He says softly, looking back at the other Major. André chuckles softly, pulling his hand away from Simcoe's length. The heat boiling inside Simcoe calmed only slightly as the hand was lifted away. Simcoe swallowed as he watched André get up and grab a bottle of oil from a satchel on a nearby chair. His cock twitched again as he realized what was about to happen. Finally, he would be satisfied.

"Alright, Alright, he's suffered enough I think. Spread your legs Simcoe." He orders, which Simcoe does before he even finished speaking. Hewlett scoffs in amusement at the Captains desperation. 

"He must be dying to be relieved." He says quietly, watching André uncork the bottle and pour some oil on his fingers. He used a very generous amount, his fingers shiny from it. Simcoe watched André closely, his breath catching in his throat as the young Major circled two around his entrance. He shivered at the foreign sensation, having someone so gently touch him in one of his most vulnerable places. André smirks.

"Oh he's positively trembling. Aren't you Simcoe?" He asks with a grin, hoping to humiliate Simcoe a little. Simcoe's cheeks flushed at the question. André pressed his fingers against his entrance teasingly, so close to pushing in. The Captains voice quivering as he answered. 

"Y-Yes! Please, I need this..." He whined, almost feeling like he wanted to cry. He couldn't take much more teasing, his aching member was consistently twitching and leaking. Hewlett sighs at André.

"Major, show him a bit of mercy. He's been good." He reasons. André begrudgingly agreed.

"Oh alright. Deep breath Captain, remember to relax." He purrs, hardly giving Simcoe time to do either of these things before he slid a finger into him. Simcoe gasped quietly at the new sensation, feeling André's finger curl as it was fully inside. A high pitched moan fell from his lips at the warm feeling that swelled inside him.

"A-André..." Simcoe stammered, tightening around the young Major's finger. André smirked, pumping his finger in and out of Simcoe slowly. Hewlett watched, his hand drifting to his own length and caressing it gently. André's voice was as if caramel had a voice, at least, that would be how Simcoe described it. It was so sultry smooth, like velvet and silk. 

"Shhh, relax, be quiet. Just listen to me." He purrs softly, biting the inside of his lip as he slowly slid a second finger into Simcoe. The Captain gasped, the slight stretch making his mouth water and his cock twitch with need. He wanted more, no- He needed more. Simcoe slowly bucked his hips, hoping to make it obvious how much he needed this. André growls deeply.

"I can see how much you need this, you're just aching to be catered to. Would it help if I did this?" He smirks mischievously, sliding his fingers over Simcoe's sweet spot. He gasped at the pleasure that shot up to his cock, even from such a light caress. He tightened around André again, a loud wordless groan escaping his throat. André smugly started rubbing circles into his sweet spot, tempted to add a third finger.

"I can tell you're desperate. You take my fingers so well. What do you want, hm?" He asks with a hum, tempted to lick his lips. Simcoe mewled desperately, looking at both of his superiors.

"I-I want b-both of you..." He admitted, his breath shaky. André seemed to get an idea, a much more devious grin coming to his face. 

"Both of us? Captain, that may be a bit much... But very well, if that is the reward you desire." He chuckles softly, his voice making Simcoe tremble from how much more lustful it sounded now. The two Major's exchanged a smirk, which the Captain didn't see. André pulled his fingers out, watching Simcoe's face twist with another low moan. The Captain whimpers, squirming slowly as André brought his hand down to his length and started pumping it, slathering it with the oil. Simcoe could already imagine how warm he would be, how delicious it would feel to finally have him thrusting against his sweet spot. André purred soothingly.

"I'm going to slide under you, alright? Don't worry about putting your weight on my chest, I can handle it." He says softly, gently maneuvering Simcoe. The Captain's mind was a haze as he was gently moved, André warm against his back as he was laid on top of him. Andre's length was so close to his entrance. So close, in fact, he could feel the heat radiating off of it. 

"A-Alright..." He says softly, swallowing as Hewlett moved over, to be between Simcoe's legs. The Captain whimpered, peeking around at Hewlett as he took hold of André's length, guiding him to Simcoe's entrance. His mind hazed with lust, thoughts clouded only with thoughts of need and want. Put him inside; he thought, plunge him deep inside. Hewlett gently slid André's tip into Simcoe, smiling at how easily he slipped in. Simcoe whimpered pitifully, putty in their hands as the heat of André's length filled him. His walls tightened around him as he was fully inside, holding him there.

"A-André! Hew-Hewlett please!" He begs, squirming as André's length twitched inside him. He felt so full, so pleasantly filled and content with the feeling of someone inside him. André growled deeply, craning his head forward and nipping Simcoe on the neck. The Captain whimpered in surprise, letting out a sharp yelp as André bit down harder, sending a wave of pleasure straight to his cock. Hewlett smiles, watching André grind his hips into Simcoe, driving out even more noises of ecstasy from him. Hewlett trailed his fingers to Simcoe's entrance, gliding them over where he and André were joined. A shiver went up Simcoe's back, his thoughts racing as he quickly realized what was about to happen. His cock dripped with precum at the presumption. Hewlett took the bottle of oil, and poured a few drops on Andre's length, right at the base. He also coated his fingers, not taking any chances in hurting Simcoe, or having too much resistance.

"Shhh, I know Simcoe. Relax. You will have both of us inside you soon." He purrs softly, grinning at the Captain as he very carefully slid his fingertip in, alongside André's cock. Simcoe keened deeply from the sensation, so impossibly full, only becoming more so as Hewlett slid his finger in all the way. He worked Simcoe open steadily, listening to André groan with pleasure as well, Simcoe so tight around him, and Hewlett's finger wiggling against his shaft. Simcoe swallowed, trying to focus his thoughts. Get more, feel everything they could possibly give him.

"I want you so badly... P-Please... I need it." He begs quietly. Hewlett smiles, looking up at him.

"I know. Hush now, let me reward you." He purrs deeply, pressing a second finger up to his entrance. He carefully slid in a second finger, making Simcoe even tighter around his fingers, and André's length. Pleasure filled Simcoe's groin, tension growing unbearably tight as Hewlett's fingers pressed against his walls. Simcoe forced his moans down, trembling with pleasure. Hewlett smiles.

"Such a good boy for us." He purrs deeply, pumping his fingers in and out beside André's member slowly. Simcoe squirms, bucking his hips. He knew he was being a bit impatient, but he wanted this so badly, he didn't care if he was being a little anxious. André growls impatiently.

"Is he prepped yet? I want to move... He's so tight..." He complains, voicing his very obvious frustration. Simcoe whimpered again as he felt André move ever so slightly inside him. He gritted his teeth, anger bubbling up from how long they had been teasing, and prepping. Hewlett silenced this anger unknowingly, hushing André, and soothingly setting his free hand on Simcoe's thigh.

"Hush, he is, but I'm trying not to hurt him. This is about him." He says softly, using his free hand to lube up his length with the oil. Simcoe watched Hewlett's hand slide over his cock, rubbing in the oil slowly, his thumb swiping over the tip occasionally. Simcoe's hips rocked side to side, unable to keep still. The excitement building up had reached a peak. He couldn't wait any longer, and thankfully Hewlett wasn't going to make him wait. Finally, Hewlett pressed his tip to Simcoe's entrance, very carefully replacing his fingers with the head of his cock. Simcoe gasps as Hewlett slid in, inch by inch. He keened loudly, trying not to tighten around them as Hewlett stilled, now fully inside. He felt so impossibly full, so deliciously warm from the two people filling him.

"Please move... I can't take it anymore." He pleads, looking up at Hewlett with desperation. Hewlett smiles slightly, slowly starting their pace. Simcoe gasps as Hewlett slides back in, and André slides out, keeping an alternating pace. Simcoe could feel them twitching and throbbing, their breathing almost synchronized as they plunged deep inside him. André's hands found their way to Simcoe's chest, eagerly touching and caressing the sensitive nubs. He gasps as André scratched at them delicately with his nails, hardly putting any pressure on them at all. The sweet pleasure that trickled down to his cock mixed with the raw ecstasy. The primal pleasures of the flesh made his breath hitch in the middle of a moan. Hewlett started rolling his hips into his thrusts, finding the best way to rub against Simcoe's sweet spot. 

"A-Ahh! Yes!" Simcoe wailed, tightening around his two lovers. They both groaned, the pressure making their cocks rub against each other roughly. The two Major's moans were wordless and deep. Neither of them could find words for the pleasure that they experienced. They quickly picked up their pace, Andre's fingers switching to pinching and rolling his nipples in his grip. Simcoe was a whimpering squirming mess, his cock twitching against his stomach. as they pounded into him. This was evidently going to be a short endeavor, the heat coiling in their cores was quickly threatening to unravel. André growled loudly, his length twitching hard as he got close. Hewlett and Simcoe were just as indisposed, their moans breathy and needing release.

"C-Come for us Simcoe!" He demands, feeling his own climax reach a peak. Simcoe's climax suddenly unfurled, the red hot tension finally soothed as he came hard onto his stomach, painting himself with the thick white strands. He tightened around his partners, making them gasp and release themselves, pumping their release into him. The heat of the climax began to fade, and they bathed in the afterglow. They remained like that for a few moments, Hewlett and André still buried deep inside Simcoe. The Captain groaned softly, whimpering as André pulled out gently, followed by Hewlett. Simcoe sighs softly, feeling satisfied, and empty. Free, for lack of a better word. Hewlett chuckles softly as André pushed Simcoe off of him. 

"Get off of me you brute." He teased, huffing as he moved over. Simcoe laughs softly, too tired now to really move.

"I'm off... Let me rest." He yawns, rolling over onto his side and curling up into a ball. He thought for a moment. "Is that the end of my punishment? And reward?" He asks, his voice quiet and soft. Hewlett smiles.

"Yes Captain. You can rest now. I hope this prevents you from misbehavior in the future." He answers. André scoffs, amused at the thought that this experience would prevent him from doing this in the future. If anything it would encourage him to misbehave. 

"I think we'll reward you again, if you keep on your best behavior. You can expect me back if you keep it up." He smiles warmly, watching Hewlett curl up beside Simcoe. The Captain hummed pleasantly, a small grin on his face.

"Ok." He said simply, sleepily closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. The Majors smiled, relaxing as they laid beside him. André closed his eyes.

"This is weird." He admits. Hewlett snorts, unable to keep himself from smiling.

"Yes. Yes it is."


End file.
